The will to protect
by NonchalantHeart
Summary: What really drive Ichigo's will to protect? Let us begin his life before high school, before meeting Rukia, before knowing about Shinigami's and Hollow's at all. It began with his twin sister, Hana Kurosaki.
1. Chapter 1

**The Will To Protect**

By

Heartbringer

Summary: What really drive Ichigo's will to protect? Let us begin his life before high school, before meeting Rukia, before knowing about Shinigami's and Hollow's at all. It began with his twin sister, Hana Kurosaki.

A/N: Okay, people! This is my BLEACH fiction. And honestly, this is the first time I typed something that little romance, or no romance at all! Quite surprising, I know. Though you all know that this has an OC in it, it will be based on her perspective in the first few chapter of this story. The rest, will be followed on how I set it. It may not be a liking to some of you, but bare with me. Enjoy chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, only my OC(s)

Chapter 1: Enter; Hana Kurosaki

"_Remember. The medication I'm giving you will only prolong your life and prevent your sickness from spreading any faster. You still have something's to complete."_

"…_I understand."_

xXx

'Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!', blared the alarm clock. A pale hand slowly and sluggishly reached up and pressed the snooze button. When finally off, the owner of the hand, gingerly got up from her bed.

Her big baggy, baby blue, oversized t-shirt, was all crinkled from moving around in the bed. She raised her arms over her head and stretched. She then scratched her already bed head. It is spiked and the wild at the base of her head, but along the way down behind her was long and straight, about mid-drift.

Her name; Hana Kurosaki. Getting off the bed, her bare feet met the cold wooden floor. She shivered slightly then yawned. Hana looked at the clock; 6:15 AM. Only three hours and thirty-five minutes before going to school. Hana smiled. She still had time to prepare herself for the day and make everyone's breakfast and bento's.

The red-head then went out to the bathroom across the hallway. Entering the bathroom she stripped off of her clothes and entered the shower. She let the hot water flow for a few minutes before stepping in. the mild heat of the water relaxed her muscles. After scrubbing her body from head to toe and applying shampoo and soaping her body, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her soaked body as well as her hair. When returning to her room she went to her dresser and picked up her school uniform.

It consists of a white long sleeved blouse that reached along her thigh area. It has a blue collar and a blue skirt. After wearing them Hana fixed her hair with a hair brush. When finished she brought her bag along with her down stairs. Placing her bag by the counter she went to the kitchen area then the fridge to cook the necessary things to make breakfast and their lunch.

She first started on breakfast. Starting with a warm beef miso soup with potatoes and carrots. While waiting for the beef to be cooked in the soup with the vegetables, she then checked the rice to see if it was ready.

"Only a few more minutes.", she said to herself then moved to the skillet next to the pot of miso soup. Hana was frying five slices of fairly sized tuna's. When done she placed them on five individual plates. After that she started on making on the sausages, sunny-side-up eggs, and a fresh salad.

"Balance diet is key to a hearty breakfast.", she chimed and smiled as she continued to cook.

xXx

Inside another room, a male adolescent with bright orange hair was sprawled around his bed. His light snoring echoed in his room. Name; Ichigo Kurosaki. A petite showdown then loomed over him and that person began to shake him.

"Ichi-nii. Ichi-nii.", said the voice softly for preventing the boy to jerk awake. The said person shook him more until she heard him groan out.

"Ichi-nii. Time to wake up."

"Ngh…H-Hana…?", said Ichigo as his sleepy eyes still focusing in the dim room.

"Time to wake up, Ichi-nii. Breakfast is ready, hurry before it get's cold.", Hana said with a smile that resembled their deceased mother.

Ichigo turned over and groaned again, hiding his face under his pillow. "…Five more minutes, Hana…." Hana smiled at that and sighed. As she made her way to her twins door she turned back and said,

"Okay then. But be there any longer, dad's gonna come in here to 'wake' you up soon." She then laughed when her twin brother jerked up wide awake.

"Be down in twenty minutes.", he said as he scrambled up from his bed and getting ready. So she left him to do his thing and went down stairs.

xXx

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!"

**BAM!**

"Morning old man.", said Ichigo after he kicked his father, Isshin, in the face with his foot. Isshin was still sprawled on the floor when Ichigo was already sitting on his chair.

"Here you go, Ichi-nii.", said Hana as she reached her twin brother the miso she cooked earlier.

"Thanks Hana.", Ichigo replied halfheartedly then started eating.

"Dad, hurry up and eat already, before your food gets cold." Isshin groaned as he picked himself up the living room floor. His slightly dazed eyes looked at his children at the table.

Yuzu and Karin are already attending grade school for the last three months now, and are doing perfectly fine at school. His eyes then went to Hana and Ichigo. They were fraternal twins, but Ichigo came out first before Hana, which makes him older that her. His daughter's hair used to be the same color of orange as Ichigo's hair color, but she decided to have id dyed in a rich red color that's the same color of blood, before entering Junior High. Both their hair are almost the same, except for Hana. He sighed then fully gathered himself up and joined them. He was going to take Yuzu and Karin to school today.

"Oh. Dad?", called Hana.

"Hmm?"

"I'll be having part-time after school, so it means I'll be a late getting home.", she said and Ichigo raised a brow.

"You've been doing this part-time job for a month now, Hana. What do you work on exactly?", he asked.

"I just work on a small sweet shop down town." Hana replied as she took her empty dishes to the sink. Ichigo followed after a minute.

"Hana-nee, can you bring back some sweets, please?", Karin asked, giving her those large begging eyes. Yuzu followed with that. Hana just sighed as both Ichigo and herself were already on their way out.

"Okay, fine. I'll bring some home."

"Yay!" they both cheered.

"We'll be going now!", Ichigo hollered as he closed the door after him. He and his twin heading for school.

As they walked in comfortable silence, Ichigo spoke. "Your spoiling them, 'ya know?"

"Aww, does Ichi-nii want me to bring him some sweets, too?", she teased which resulted a twitch on his brow.

"Whatever."

"I was just kidding, Ichi-nii."

…

…

A/N: Done! Phew! That was long. Hope you guys like it out there. Please R&R it and for me to know how I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Will To Protect**

By

Heartbringer

Summary: What really drive Ichigo's will to protect? Let us begin his life before high school, before meeting Rukia, before knowing about Shinigami's and Hollow's at all. It began with his twin sister, Hana Kurosaki.

A/N: Happy 2012 to everyone! Wow~! This story got much attention to some readers out there~! Thank you for the faves and reviews! I am very happy~! T^T And here's chapter 2! Oh! And, can someone recap me on what year Ichigo was in high school? I know he was 15 when the show started. Thanks! I'm not sure if you are gonna like it but….what the heck! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Just another day

Ichigo's POV

Four weeks later…

"Ichi-nii! Wake up! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Hana called from downstairs. I groaned as I made a reach for my alarm clock to see the time. "7:30? Damn it!" I cursed as I quickly climbed out of bed.

I quickly took a shower and wore my uniform, consisting of a white undershirt, black long sleeved polo, and black pants. I swear. If the climate around here isn't that hot, I'd be suffocate in these damn uniform.

As I grabbed my bag I headed downstairs. As I got to the living room, I was prepared for dad to tackle me. But to my surprise he wasn't there. When I made it to my seat and started eating I saw that Hana was preparing our lunches, and both Yuzu and Karin aren't in the kitchen as well, so I asked.

"Where are Karin and Yuzu?" I took a bite of my toast. I ate my breakfast as fast as I could.

"Dad left with them early today. It's their fun day, so dad has to be there to represent for them in their events.", she replied as she finished preparing our lunch. I nodded and got back to finishing my food. As I was about to get up and place the dishes in the sink, I felt a sensation in my head. Hana was combing my hair, and I was fully aware that I haven't fixed my hair when I got down.

"There we go. All fixed.", Hana said simply with a smile on her face. When I finished putting the dishes in the sink. Me and Hana grabbed what we had and ran our way to school.

xXx

When we arrived we were practically gasping for air when we made it for school. _Man….were were almost late again…_I thought.

"Our teacher's are gonna kill us if we were late, huh, Ichi-nii?", said Hana as she panted to regain some oxygen in her lungs. I've kinda notice that since been kind of turning pale lately. "C'mon Ichi-nii! Race you to the class room!" she called. She was already five seconds ahead of me. I shook my head.

"Must be just my imagination..."

xXx

Normal POV

It was PE classes and the students of room 4-B. they occupied the field as the student's stretched and exercised some tense muscles. After a few minutes their teacher called all the girls to come forward, while the boys stand by the side to wait their turn.

"Alright girls!" called the teacher. "I'll be picking random names. So when you're called, please get to the starting point. We'll be executing a 100 meter dash. Tatsuki, Kira, and Hana. Get into position."

As they did they were ready for the signal. "Go!"

The three sprinted forward. The cheers of the other students were heard in the background. Whistles and shouts were heard within earshot.

"Tatsuki's got this one in the bag!"

"No way! I'm betting it on Kira!"

"My money's on Hana!"

The boys shouted. Ichigo sighed and scratched his nape. Why did these guys have to bet on them on who gets to finish first?, he thought. The cheers got louder and he turned his attention to the three sprinting. They were nearing the finish line with only a few meters to go. Tatsuki was in first, Hana was neck and neck with her, and Kira was just behind the two.

"Tatsuki! Win me a big one!"

"You can do it, Hana-chan!"

"Keep it up, Kira! They'll tire out, trust me!"

The air was tense as everything came within a blur of events. As everyone was cheering for them reaching the finish the sprint, the next thing they knew was a sudden shock. Hana collapsed at the track.

"Everyone, calm down! I need one of you to inform the school nurse!", their teacher said in a rush. Ichigo rushed to help and so did Tasuki. Carrying the unconscious female to the clinic.

XxX

Hana's POV

When I woke up this morning, the aching pulse of my lungs were driving me over the edge. I quickly went to my bathrooms medicine cabinet and found what _he _gave me. It helps prolong the extension of my life until the appointed day comes. The taste was horrible as always. But he knows what _he _was doing, and is brilliant on what he does. As my attack calmed down, I began to strip away my pajamas and got in the shower.

After the shower I wore my uniform, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, then grabbed my back and headed downstairs. I was still the only one awake for now so I prepared breakfast. I remembered that dad told me that he'll be attending Karin and remembered that dad told me that he'll be attending Karin and Yuzu's fun day. So, a quick and simple, healthy breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, fresh salad, orange juice for me and Ichi-nii, milk for Yuzu and Karin, and coffee for pops. And bento's for each of us. I made an extra big one for dad and the girls. As I set the finished food at the table I heard footsteps coming down.

"Good morning my beautiful Hana!"

BAM! A smack from the spatula to the face. "Morning to you too, dad." I sighed. "Quit with those morning antics and get to eating! I'll wake up Yuzu and Karin." I huffed as I left him there on the kitchen floor and went upstairs.

After waking up the girls and helping them get dressed and ready, they went downstairs with excitement and didn't hesitate to gobble down their food. "Slow down, you two! Chew and swallow or you'll choke!" I scolded lightly and they slowed down.

"Good luck at school you guys!", I bid them good luck for the day as they head off.

"MOM! I'll be back soon!", dad screamed with loving devotion from the poster sized picture of mom in the living room. "Our daughter is becoming a very fine young lady! It won't be long until she gets a husband-!"

"Quit the dawdling and get! You're making the girls late!", I said as I kicked dad out the front door. As they left I went back to the kitchen and cleaned the used dishes. All the plate that was left was Ichi-nii's.

I sighed. "Sheesh. If he doesn't wake up, we'll be late for school.", I took a breath. And from downstairs, I screamed. "Ichi-nii! Wake up! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

It quiet at first but then there was a thud then running around. He was making it quick to get ready. Maybe I should do him a favor and put his lunch in his bag. As he came down Ichi-nii noticed right away that dad, Karin, and Yuzu aren't here when he asked. "Dad left with them early today. It's their fun day, so dad has to be there to represent for them in their events."

He nodded then sat down and ate quickly. I noticed that his hair was a mess, I shook my head in amusement. A grabbed a come and started to fix his messy orange hair. He was aware that I was fixing it for him. I don't see what the big deal is with the other male populace that Ichi-nii's hair is weird and-to put it bluntly in their perspective, gay. But in my book, it takes real man to bear this kind of color of hair. "There we go. All fixed.", I smiled as I looked at my progress.

The mad dash to school was murder. Murder on my lungs that is. I could barely breath, ang my breathing was visibly labored. As Ichi-nii noticed it I changed the subject. "Our teacher's are gonna kill us if we were late, huh, Ichi-nii?" As he stood there in his own thoughts I made a running jog ahead of him. "C'mon Ichi-nii! Race you to the class room!"

P.E. classes came and Tatsuki, Kira, and I were called for the 100 meter sprint. As we ran on the field things seemed to be alright. The boys in our class cheered and screamed as to one of us could finish as they placed their bets. And Ichi-nii just standing there like it's a regular thing. About near the end of this race, Tatsuki and I are already neck and neck, with Kira just behind. But then my vision started to blur and I could only hear faint voices in my surroundings. And then everything went black. I could hear the teacher screaming and me being carried before I lost consciousness.

And to think. This have just been a normal day.

….

….

A/N: There you are everyone! I have given you the thing that was in the beginning of the first chapter! Hana has lung cancer! But the guy who gave it to her, I'll leave you to figure it out on your own. I ain't spoiling everything, 'ya know! R&R, okay? Happy 2012!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Will To Protect**

By

Heartbringer

Summary: What really drive Ichigo's will to protect? Let us begin his life before high school, before meeting Rukia, before knowing about Shinigami's and Hollow's at all. It began with his twin sister, Hana Kurosaki.

A/N: I'm alive and I DEEPLY apologize for not updating in the past two years. You may cyberly burn me, or murder me if you will. The reason I have not been updating this fic was because my college education came first. And I finally graduated in late April 2013. And I have found a job. I will now stop bladerring and let you read now.

Chapter 3: Kurosaki twins

"…."

"…."

"Ichi-nii, I'm just going to the grocery store. You don't have to follw me, ya know?" Hana groaned irritably as she rubbed her forehed. She was a block away from the local market at the side of the street. And wouldn't you know it? Ichigo decided to come along.

It was already a week since her fever sibsided and that escapade at what happedned at school. Their father had almost had a heart attack when the fraternal twins came home after. It was embarrasing to say the least. Hana was not allowed to get up from her bed even for a glass of water. Isshin had practically babied her. It had annoyed her, but hey. They were family.

"I don't mind coming along. I'll help carry some of the stuff back home." Ichigo stated somberly as he walked ahead of her.

And let's not even start with her brother. He may not show it but he was really worried, from what Tatsuki had told her.

The red head sighed as she joged to be in pace with Ichigo. It was Saturday and the wheather was lovely.

Maybe I'll take Yuzu and Karin to the park, she mused as they entered the store.

Ichigo's POV

I picked up some canned tomatoes that was on the list. I was at the other side of the grocery store isle while Hana was on the other, since we tore the list in half to make things a little faster. Leaving the canned goods section, I went to another isle since I need to get some vegetables.

As I arrived at the fresh produce section I had to bit my lip from screaming. I didn't like what I saw. Not at all. There was this random guy trying to, no doubt, hit on my sister. And I can tell that she wasn't interested because of the frown on her face. But the guy just couldn't take a hint.

Walking towards them, the didn't even see or heard me coming except Hana.

"Hey, Ichi-nii."

Hana's POV

"Hey, Ichi-nii." I greeted as Ichigo grabbed the guys shoulder and pulled him away from my invaded personal space.

"What's going on here?" He asked but his pointed gaze was towards the guy that was hitting on me.

"Nothing much. But I could use some help." I sent a discrete message towards Ichi-nii. And he knew what I meant.

He spoke intimidatinglly and as calmly as possible. The last thing we need was to make a scene in a public area. "Hey, leave her alone, will ya? Can't you see she's not interested?"

The guy detached himslef from my twins iron grip. Peeved. "What's it to you, ya jackass? Can't you see I was busy? So mind your own business!" He sneered.

Ichigo glared. "I make it my business. So leave my sister alone. Got it?"

"Wha- Sister?" The male sputtered in confussion as he looked fom me to Ichigo. I think he saw the likeness by now as he stood there stupified.

"Yes. We're twins. Fraternal, so to speak." I added as the guy who hitte on my purshed his lips in a thin line. "So, sorry. I'm not interested. Let's go, Ichi-nii."

As whe walked away into another section of the store, we herd the guy muttering something under his breath before finally leaving.

The walk back home was somehow tense. Well, for Ichi-nii. Because he still wore that frown until we arrived home. Depositing the groceries he carried on the table, he excused himself before heading upstairs. I released a giggle or two when I made sure he was out of earshot.

"What's funny, Hana-nee?" Yuzu asked. Curious, as she and Karin looked away from the program they were watching from the TV to me.

"Nothing, Yuzu." I replied before adding, "Hey, you know it's a really nice day today. Why don't we go to the park later on. Does that sound fun?"

From their obvious scream of joys, I'd say that's a yes.

Normal POV

~Monday~

"Hello, Tatsuki. Who's your friend?" Hana greeted the tomboy when she spotted a head of soft orange hair hiding behind the girl. It was lunch time and she a Tatsuki had scheduled a lunch date that morning.

She gently nudged the person behind her and that person shyly stepped out. Her her was short, ending just by her chin as two hair clips held her bangs to the sides of heart shaped face. Gray eyes tentively looked up at the red head.

Hana smiled. She's adorably cute.

"Hana, this is a friend of mine. It's okay. Introduce yourself." Tatsuki encouraged the girl.

"Inoue Orihime…It's nice to finally meet you." Inoue shyly smiled as Hana smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you, Inoue. I'm Hana Kurosaki. Why don't we have lunch together?" She suggested as they agreed and began to eat and delved in idle chit chat.

When lunch ended and Tatsuki and Hana waved goodbye to Inoue as she went ahead, the two classmates headed back to the school building.

"Thanks for being Inoue's new friend, Hana." Tatsuki sincerely stated. A meloncholic look in the girls face.

Hana smiled. "No problem, Tatsuki. Though I question why did you only introduce me to her now." She raised a questioning brow at to the tomboy.

Tatsuki sighed. "She's shy, ya know? Inoue's been wanting to get to know you, but…I thought that it would be nice to expand her circle of friends. And I tell you, she doesn't have much."

A frown showed itself on Hana's face. "Is there a reason why she's like that? I'm not blind, Tatsuki. I saw the fading bruises on her arms and face."

The later sighed as she scratched her head. "It's not really my place to answer that, Hana."

The red head saw the turbulance of emotion in the others eyes. It must have been pretty deep for the former to not tell her. Hana sighed. She can take a hint. She's not like those othr girls who like to gossip.

"It's okay, Tatsuki. I'll find out in time." She gave a reasurring smile towards the dark haired girl.

"Now, why don't we get going? The bell's about to ring-" Hana didn't finish as both girls suddenly stopped when they heard something.

"-you piece of shit. Acting all tough when ya can't even take us on!" A loud voice stated from where the two girls heard it.

"Shut up. Your voise is really annoying." Tatsuki and Hana heard a faint voice reply before another crash was heard.

"What the heck?" Tatsuki wondered before running to where the sound came from. Leaving Hana to follow.

Ichigo's POV

I wiped away the blood that was trailing down my left eye before spitting out the copper taste in my mouth.

Perfect. This was just freakin' perfect. I was minding my own business and eating my lunch when the guy a I warned when he tried to hit on Hana got two of his buddies to 'persuad' me into following them. I could tell where this was going. So I followed them to a hidden area at the back of the school.

That was when a brawl began. Talk about a dirty trick. Three against one.

When I was kicked squarely on my stomach and landed on the trash cans that were placed there, I glared at the three stooges.

"Ya should've let me have a go with that sister of yours. Look where it got ya, you piece of shit." He stated.

So, it was about that time in the grocery store.

"Acting all tough when ya can't even take us on!" He added as two of his lackeys chuckled.

Breathing heavily I stood from where I was knocked over. "Shut up. Your voice is really annoying." And without warning I lunged at the closes on to me and punched him in the face so hard that my knuckles hurt.

"If you threating me going to be leverage for my sister to go out with you…" I started before glaring at the other two. "Then go to hell."

I stumbled as the guy I punched stuck me from behind as another came from in front of me. My head snapped upwards that I was surprised that it hasn't literally snapped.

Another punch came in contact with my stomach. I instinctively clutched my stomach as the force made me winded and collapse to my knees. Coughing up the bile that was threatening to come out as well as mu lunch. I faintly heard footsteps. I didn't know who it belonged to, but when I did it made me look up.

"Oi! What the hell are you three doing?!" It was Tatsuki. Glaring at the sophomores who dragged me here. Next to her was Hana. A horrified and scared look crossed her face.

Well, damn. Forgive me for saying so, but these three are in trouble. Though Hana may look ordinary, she has a temper that passes mine. And with a growing maternal instinc, she can be a little scary if she wants to.

"Beat it, you two!" Said one of the three. "This isn't you-"

I couldn't help but smile when Hana high kicked the guy to make is mouth shut. A knew she was about this close to completely loose it. Her milk chocolate eyes seemed to have rusted over as she glared at the guy she saw at the grocery store.

"I should have guessed as much." She said as she helped me get up. "Why didn't you just walk away, Ichi-nii? You know this scene happened before."

I shrugged. "You know how I get."

Hana only sighed before we looked towards the three stooges. It was clear that they were started to get scared but covered it up with a tough guy act.

Tatsuki's POV

I only stood there as the three that beated Ichigo got their asses whooped. I couldn't help but grin.

I knew that Ichigo and hana would get in trouble after this, but the three deserved it. If you mess with one Kurosaki you mess with the two of them. I knew since we were little that the two were a strong team together.

The Kurosaki twins. It has a nice ring to it.

Normal POV

In the late night at the Kurosaki residence both Ichigo and Hana were inside their rooms. As they were grounded for a week. It was a bearable punishment since their father half expected for Hana to get into a brawl.

"You know…" Ichigo started. "You didn't have to get involved, Hana."

The female shrugged, wincing as her shoulder throbbed. "Nah. I didn't mind wiping their butts to the ground, anyway."

The twins were conversing near their open windows since their rooms were just next to each other.

Both wore bruises. Ichigo has a bandage wrapped around his forehed, another bandage can be seen from his right cheek, as well as a few blue-ish black markings on both his arms. Hana on the other hand, has a wrapped bandage on her right shoulder, a patch on her forehead near her left eye, and a damaged lower lip.

The two were in a comfortable silence as they looked towards the vast night sky.

"I hope nothing like what had happened today, would repeat in the near future." The female twin grumble in a pout expression.

Ichigo gave her a deadpanned look. "You just totally jinxed it."

Hana face palmed. She did jinx it. Blowing a raspberry, she said, "Well, if that ever happens we have the right to fight back., right?"

The older twin looked at his twin with a confused expression. Hanna just gave him a smile.

"I got your back, and you got mine. Right?" She added.

Ichigo blinked before he nodded. Didn't quite got the message.

Hana yawned before stretching. "I'm gonna turn in. you should too, Ichi-nii. Night." Bidding her brother goodnight, he did as well. Closing their windows, locking it before covering it up with their respective curtains.

For tomorrow was another day.

….

….

A/N: Chapter done. Hoped you liked it. See you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Will To Protect**

By

Heartbringer

Summary: What really drive Ichigo's will to protect? Let us begin his life before high school, before meeting Rukia, before knowing about Shinigami's and Hollow's at all. It began with his twin sister, Hana Kurosaki.

A/N: Some of you might kill me for typing this chapter, but I want to move on to the next segment of this story as soon as I can. I have spent the time on watching/reading BLEACH from the beginning up to the Arrancar arc. That was also my reasons for not updating since then. Here you go, the last chapter of **The will to protect**.

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.

Chapter 4: Farewell to halcyon days

A year has passed and Ichigo and Hana had finally reached their sophomore years in middle school. So many things had happen in that one year that seemed to be a blur in time.

Their reputations as the Kurosaki twins, as Tatsuki would qoute, had been know through out the school. With some good and bad results.

Inoue had become more and more outspoken as they hanged out in and out of school. And it seems that Hana discovered that the girl was crushing on her brother.

School events were fun to say the least. So many memories made be it good or bad. Their as a time when on one particular school event-the school play-of Romeo and Juliet. Ichigo nearly went berserk when it came to some particular scenes. Hana, Tatsuki, and Inoue had to hoold him back as he 'talked' to the one playing as Romeo, since Hana had picked to be Juliet. Poor guy pee'ed his pants.

It was the same old thing with the Kurosaki's. The nearly same morning activities of going to school. Visiting their mother/wifes grave on her, celebrating the children's birthdays, as well as celebrating Christmas and New year with family and friends. With their father never failing to embarrass them.

So many activities done, it was somethng to never forget.

Fourteen year old Ichigo Kurosaki mentally patted himself in the back as he finished preparing their living room to fit eight people. They've been planning the movie night for three days now, and both Inoue and Tatsuki are coming soon with the latest movies. Even the old man would be joining them.

They were ready for movie night. But the only thing missing as Hana and the movie snacks. "Speaking of Hana. I should give her a call. Wonder what's taking her so long?"

Taking out hs cell phone Ichigo dialed his twins number. Ringing twice, it was finally picked up.

"Oi, Hana. Where the heck are you? We're about a half an hour away to start this thing."

Hana Kurosaki stopped near a bus station, waiting for the traffic lights to turn red so she could cross the road. But a right from her cell phone prevented her from doing so. Balancing the munchies she brought for later, she answered her cell.

"Oi, Hana. Where the heck are you? We're about a half an hour away to start this ting." Her brother said on the other line.

"Don't worry, Ichi-nii. I'm on my way back, anyway. I'm only three blocks away since I paused by one of the main roads in the area." Hana chuckled. Ichigo's really excited for tonight since the movie he wanted to watch came out is now available in DVD.

Ichigo grumbled in the other line. "Okay. But hurry up will ya? Tatasuki and Inuoe will be dropping by soon."

The traffic lights flashed green.

"Yeah, yeah. I will. I'll be home soon, okay?" Hana added before taking a step forward.

"Okay. See you soon." Ichigo added before he bid goodbye.

The red head sighed as she looked down on the phone in her hand as she was already halfway on the cross over(?). But frowned when she heard honking. Turning to the source, Hana found too little too late as a medium sized truck was the last thing she saw before seeing blinding white.

Ichigo paced near the door, Tatasuki and Inoue watched warily as he did. It's been almost an hour since he called Hana. She doesn't seem to pick up his calls either.

"Where the heck is she?" He mumbled. Biting his lip as he imaptiently continued to pace.

Inoue tightened her grip on Tatasuki's hand. A sinking feeling in her stomach. "Tatsuki-chan…"

"Hey, it's okay. Hana's okay. Maybe she's making a last minute stop to buy something." The dark haired girl tried to reassured her friend, but can't help the sinking feeling in her gut either.

A sound came from the door as the three current occupants in the living perked up.

Ichigo partically threw himself at the door. Opening to rant his twins ears off. But there was just one problem. It wasn't Hana at the door, it was his dad.

"Ah! Sorry about being late, Ichigo! Work was a little more busy than usual! So, did you guys start the movie yet?" The boys ever happy go lucky father stated. Not aware of his sons worried face until he looked at it a second time.

"What's the matter Ichigo?" Isshin asked his son.

"Hey, dad…Did you see Hana as you came back from work?" Ichigo began slowly as he swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.

Isshin's confused look was immediatelly replaced by a worried one. "Hana isn't home yet?"

As Ichigo was about to answer his father's cell phone rang. Holding up a hand, the boy waited as the old man answered.

"Yes, this is Isshin Kurosaki. ….Yes, I'm the father why-What?! Yes, thank you." Isshin Kurosaki's face morphed into mortification that sent Ichigo's pulse through the roof.

"Hana's at the hospital. Apparently she accidentally got hit by a truck." He stated as he dropped his breifcase unceremoniously on the floor.

"Ichigo, you're coming with me! Could you girls stay to watch over the kids?" Isshin requested Inoue and Tatsuki, who wore shocked expressions. Reluctantly nodding, the older man dragged his son outside. Making a dash to the hospital where Hana was taken.

Ichigo's POV

When me and the old man entered the closest hospital in Karakura, we both panting and sweating from the distance we ran to get there.

Having a minute to catch my breath while dad was asking the receptionist to where Hana was.

My hands balled into fists. If anything happened to Hana…

"Ichigo. Let's go. I know where Hana's being kept." Dad called as I folowed him to the elevator.

When me and dad enetered the many rooms in the hospital I saw Hana in the rooms occupied bed. It was much worse than I imagined.

The heart monitor beeped in sync with her heart beat. It sound so weak than it's supposed to. A support breathing apparatus was connected near the bed and the mouth piece of the machine was inserted in her mouth. She couldn't breath on her own without the thing. An IV connected to her, and her head was covered in bandages as it over lapped her right eye. Bruises and scrathces covered some parts of her face and arms.

"Hana…" I heard dad breath. I barely thought as I walked the short didtance from where my sister laid. Unconcious.

I gripped the metal edge that framed the bed. I couldn't think straight. The scene flashed to when mom died before it changed back to Hana. I heard something. It was faint, but it was there. It sounded like it was heavy breathing.

For what I didn't know, it was actually me. I was hyperventelating until dad snapped me out of it.

"Ichigo. Calm down." He gripped my shoulders as he pulled me away from Hana. "Get it together, Ichigo."

"H-How…can I get it together…?" I hissed. Glaring at my old man. "Hana's in-supposedly her deathbed-and tou want me to calm down?!"

"Lower your voice, Ichigo!" Dad stearnly scolded me. I closed my mouth shut since I couldn't trust the thing in the situation.

Dad sighed before loosening his grip on my shoulders. "You need to be strong, Ichigo. Hana needs us more than ever at this point."

Letting go of my shoulders he patted them before heading for the door. "I'll go and talk to the doctor in charge of Hana. You stay here."

Like I need to be told twice, I thought when dad left.

Sighing I turned to look at Hana. I then found a chair before taking the place next to her. I just sat there in the silence for who knows how long. Unconciously hmy hand found hers giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You're an idiot. You know that?" I muttered. "You're gonna look ugly when you llok at the mirror when we get back home." Chuckling I pushed back some of my hair.

"Inoue and Tatsuki sure were worried when they heard you here at the hospital. Yuzu and Karin are gonna cry once they'll find out. You know how they are."

I didn't know what I was doing. Here I was, next to my twin, saying random things just to get her to react. It was a small chance but I'm still hoping. Hana is not going to end uo like mom. No way. Not when I have anything to say about it.

A weak squeeze of reply came from the hand I'm holding onto. I gasped. "Hana?"

I called the seceond time, and this time her visible eye opened. Her eye looked up at the ceiling before turning in my direction. The smile in her eye and the mor profound hold of her hand in mine made me smile in utter relief. I felt like jumping around the room screaming my lungs out, not caring on what others are gonna say.

"Hana. Hana it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay, so hang on. Alright?" I conforted as best I could. She weakly nodded. I gotta find dad.

"S-stay here, okay? I'm gonna go and find dad." Reluctantly letting go of her hand I quickly ran out and find the old man.

Finding him talking to the doctor took a little bit longer than I thought. Telling dad about Hana we sprinted back to her room with me in front as the doctor followed. When I was almost there I stopped as three nurses sorrounded Hana. A deafining sound from the heart monitor hurt my ears, I thought that they'd bleed.

"Check her pulse again!"

"I did. Nothing!"

"38 emp. Clear!"

"Nothing!"

"Again. Clear!"

"Negative. …We lost her."

My world sunk. Like what happened when mom died…

…

Hana's gone.

….

….

A/N: You may proceed to visually or cyberly kill me however you like when you read this. I've hinted IchiHime in this. Sue me if I like IchiHime. This is the end for this story, sequel is now available if you want to read it. It will have some action and will circulate on Hana's part. This will go on through out the season where Ichigo went on with his life and when he became a Shinigami. That's all I say for now. See you all soon in the sequel.


End file.
